One Bed
by leetaemin9111
Summary: Description Jimin Jung Kook Jimin and JungKook's Bedroom Jimin's hands moved down Jung Kook's body and continued towards his pants Jimin and Jung Kook One Shot. Foreword: i don't not own BTS or Jung Kook or Jimin. I just wrote about them there is a part of this story that i touch on birefly. i was


Change Cover

Description

Jimin

Jung Kook

Jimin and JungKook's Bedroom

Jimin's hands moved down Jung Kook's body and continued towards his pants Jimin and Jung Kook One Shot.

Foreword

i don't not own BTS or Jung Kook or Jimin. I just wrote about them there is a part of this story that i touch on birefly. i was wondering if i should wrtie another story about it or leave it as is. tell me what you think in the comments below. please and thank you Also Are you a BTS fan? If so, who is your bias? Who do you like the least? Who do you want to F.M.K. (fuck, marry, or kill) I am a huge BTS fan. my bias is Jimin. I like Rap Monster the least. Fuck= Jimin Marry= V Kill= Suga

_**Jimin point of view:**_

Jimin was lying in bed sleeping when Jung Kook came home. He had been cleaning the house all day and was really exhausted. So he decided that taking a nap wouldn't hurt any one at all. He had been asleep for an hour and a half when he heard Jung Kook open the front door. He was lying in bed shirtless, with only a pair of black boxer-briefs on. He was awake now, but decided to pretend to be asleep. He wanted to see what Jung Kook would do when he realized that he was asleep.

_**Jung Kook point of view:**_

Jung Kook came home expecting to see Jimin cleaning. However, when he walked in, no one was around. The place was extremely quiet. He took off his black, suede shoes at the door, and then stepped inside. He unbuttoned his black suit and loosened his black tie. He left his white button-down shirt alone. He walked towards the bedroom to see if Jimin was in there. When he saw him lying on the bed, he just stood there in the doorway and stared at the sleeping man in the bed. He looked like a dark angel. His short black hair was disheveled from sleep. He only had on boxer-briefs, so you could see his perfect body. He was well toned, but not overly so. His biceps were big. Jimin worked out everyday for 2 hours to the perfect physique he has now. His body looked perfect in everyway, and that was probably drew him closer to him. Jung Kook walked closer to Jimin. He was lying on top of the covers, on his back.

After a minute of staring at his striking facial features, he leaned down and kissed his soft lips. It was only meant to be a peck as to not wake him up. Then he caught himself not wanting to stop. Then he realized that Jimin was no longer asleep. He decided since he was not pushing him away that this was the perfect chance to see how far he could go with this dark angel.

_**Jimin point of view:**_

Jung Kook started out the kiss slow and passionate. Jimin melted into the kiss. He grabbed Jung Kook's hair and pulled him on top of him. His tongue was in Jimin's mouth and it was pressing against his own tongue. Jung Kook pressed himself down onto Jimin's body. He was about to push him away; as he realized that what they were doing is wrong. Then something inside him just snapped. He was so tired of fighting his feelings for him. Who cared anymore? He certainly didn't and neither did Jung Kook. If people judged them later, that was there business. If they don't like it screw them. All he needed was right here, Jung Kook, alone, and this one bed. So with this in mind, Jimin's hand rapped around his neck as he tried to pull him even closer. Grabbing Jung Kook's hair, he jerked him as close as possible, and then rolled himself on top. Then he leaned in closer to his ear and he whispered, "Are you absolutely okay with this? Are you sure you are ready for this? I am warning you now, no I am promising you that once we start I won't stop until we are both panting and sweating."

_**Jung Kook point of view:**_

Jung Kook simply nodded his head and said, "Kiss me." Then he rolled back on top of Jimin. "I have an idea. I think you will like this," he whispered against Jimin's mouth. Then it happened. He reached over and grabbed Jimin's surprise off of the nightstand. He didn't want Jimin to see what it was yet, so he began to kiss him again to block his line of sight. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. In the end Jimin won. Then Jung Kook's hand came around and put a blindfold on him and tied it in the back. He leaned in and whispered "What do you smell?'

_**Jimin point of view:**_

Jimin shook his head. He hated the dark. Ever since that day in high school when he was raped. He had been walking home, when some one had grabbed him. He didn't get to see who it was because they had been wearing a mask. They had chloroformed him, and when he woke up, his hands were tied above his head and he was in a dark room. Then he felt some one behind him. Then it started. No matter how much he screamed for them to stop, nothing worked. When the unknown man was done with him, he untied his hands and left him there to die. A man who lived near the warehouse had found him that he was left him. He had heard his cries for help. He had taken him to the hospital, and he had stayed there for several days. No one new that he had been raped, not even Jung Kook. He was about to tell him that either. He was never going to tell any one.

He simply said, "Jung Kook, don't make me do this. Please, I don't I can't handle this. I am scared."

Jung Kook took a deep breath and then he said, "It's just a blindfold baby, it's okay. Are you afraid of the dark or something?" If he only knew why he was really afraid, he wouldn't be making jokes about it. Instead of telling him about what happened, he blushed a deep crimson red. He pushed himself away from him and curled into a ball and froze. This had become too much for him. Memories from that night began to flood back. He started to cry. He didn't want to cry, not right now. However, his tears just started flowing on their own. This was too much, way too much for him. Then the blindfold came off. He saw Jung Kook, who grabbed him and held him tightly. He hugged Jimin close to him and said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scar you like that. I thought you would like it. That's the only reason why I bought that stupid fucking thing."

Jimin shook his head. He had started to calm down again. When his heartbeat had gone back to normal, he replied, "It's okay. I just can't wear that thing. Don't make me wear that thing again, please. I don't think I can handle it if you do."

_**Jung Kook point of view:**_

Jung Kook started to feel bad once he realized that Jimin had started crying. He had never meant to cause him pain. As soon as Jimin started panicking, he took off the blindfold. He pulled him into his arms and held him. After he apologized and Jimin had finally started to calm down looked at him. Jimin asked to not do that again. He wouldn't dare make his dark angel feel that way again. He answered him with, "I won't baby, I promise. Now take a deep breath and calm down. I want to continue what we started, and I know you do too."

_**Author point of view:**_

Giving up, Jimin leaned up and kissed him again. He kissed him hard and rough, almost enough to bruise Jung Kook's lips. Grabbing his hair again, he rolled himself on top of Jung Kook. This caused Jung Kook to groan into the kiss. Jung Kook moved his hand to touch Jimin. Jimin moved his hand down Jung Kook's body and continued toward his pants. Once he reached the top of Jung Kook's black, skinny jeans Jung Kook stopped moving for a moment. Which was exactly the type of reaction Jimin wanted from him. Jung Kook's hand went to the front of Jimin's shirt and he slowly started sliding his hand under the bottom of it. Jung kook's tongue penetrated Jimin's mouth and forced it open.

Jimin moaned into their heated kiss. While Jung Kook's hand playing along his stomach. Both of the sensations at once were making absolutely insane. He wanted to tell him to move his hand higher, be he wasn't about about to leave this delicious kiss. Jung Kook's hands went to Jimin's shirt and he started to pull it upward, forcing it up until Jimin had to stop and take it off completely. Then Jimin leaned forward and kissed him again. Jimin pulled away and said, "Take off your shirt." Jung Kook immediately complied with what he was told and tossed his shirt on the floor. Jimin looked at him. Jung Kook had really smooth muscles, and he had an urge to run his hand over them. He felt Jung Kook's hand on his thigh. His hand was inching towards his throbbing cock.

He started rubbing the inside of this thigh. Jung Kook pulled away from their kiss and said, "I can't wait anymore. As much as I want to take this slow with you, I want you inside me way too much right now. I can't hold on any longer."

Jimin smiled and replied, "Anything for you. But first we will need to loose some more clothing." Once they both were finally undressed, Jimin and Jung Kook looked at each other naked. Jimin's eyes looked down at Jung Kook's whole image. He was just so perfect in his eyes. Jung Kook's legs wrapped around Jimin's side and Jimin leaned in close and kissed him again. Jung Kook could feel Jimin's hard length pressing against his opening, but not inside him yet. Jimin ran his hand up the side of Jung Kook's side, which caused him to moan. Then Jimin positioned himself and slowly pushed himself in. Jung Kook tightened his hands around his neck and pulled Jimin down to kiss him.

He kissed him so hard, as Jimin pushed the rest of his cock into him. Then he pulled out slowly, then pushed back in, and Jung Kook gasped. This was such a new feeling. He had only done this once before. He was loving every of minute of this delicious pain. Jimin thrust his hips, and began to find a good rhythm. He started to go faster and Jung Kook moaned. He dug his fingers into Jimin's ass as he pounded his entrance. The feeling of being able to do this with Jimin was hard for Jung Kook to put into words. The sex was amazing. Jung Kook started panting as Jimin rode him hard and rough. This is exactly what he has been needing this whole time. Jung Kook forced his eyes to stay open. He only let them close when he felt Jimin push himself in harder.

Jung Kook felt himself getting close. Jimin's body increased its speed and he was getting close too. Jung Kook looked into his eyes. Jimin's eyes were so dark and mysterious. Yet they showed all the love he had for the man who was wreathing in pleasure under him. He loved Jung Kook more than any man or woman could ever love him. No one could ever love Jung Kook as much as he does. As much as that scared Jung Kook, he couldn't imagine it any other way. He loved Jimin as much as he Jimin loved him. Jung Kook took a breathed out and whispered against Jimin's lips; "I am close." He was panting so hard as Jimin continued to pump himself in out of Jung Kook's entrance.

Jimin replied, "I am too baby. I am right with you. You are so tight. I love fucking you like this." He leaned in and kissed Jung Kook as they both came. Jimin's body seized on top of him. Beads of sweat dripped off of him and hit Jung Kook's chest. They were both completely spent. Jung Kook knew that he would be sore later, but he couldn't find it in himself to care in that moment.

What they just did was amazing. Jimin was exhausted. He hadn't pulled out of Jung Kook yet. He didn't want to. Jung Kook was his safe haven. He had been terrified that having sex with Jung Kook would bring back those memories, but it hadn't. He only thought of Jung Kook. He felt safe with him. What they just did had healed a part of him just a little. He knew that he was only able to heal with Jung Kook. Jimin pulled himself out of himself out of Jung Kook's hole. He felt himself go limp. Jung Kook felt the sticky liquid start to leave his ass. Jimin turned around and stared at Jung Kook for a moment. He had no idea what to say. After a moment of silence, Jung Kook pulled Jimin close to his chest.

Jung Kook smiled and kissed the top of Jimin head. "We should go to sleep."

Jimin smiled, lifted his head to look into Jung Kook's eyes and replied. "Ok, but are you going to hold me the whole time?" Jung Kook looked down at Jimin once more.

He smiled back at him and said, "You know I will. By the way, I hope you know I love you. I love you with all my heart." Jimin closed his eyes as he took in what Jung Kook. Tears had filled his eyes. He opened them, then he told Jung Kook what he has been longing to tell them since the day they first met back during high school graduation.

"I love you too. I will love you always and forever, no matter what." Jung Kook kissed Jimin gently on the lips. He whispered sweetly to Jimin, "Go to sleep now my dark angel." Then they fell asleep in each other's arms. They both had a smile plastered on their face, as they knew the happiness that was in store for them. They knew that they would be forever happy in each other's arms.

The End!


End file.
